Lego Batman - Nightwing's Return
''Lego Batman - Nightwing's Return ''is the Sequel to Lego Batman - Nightwing's Origin and was released on April 16, 2010. It is the last appearence of the Tim Drake Robin and the return of Dick Grayson as Robin. Plot In the Batvace, Batman is playing Tetris and fails. Then Robin comes and says that he heard a window break in the Kitchen. Bruce says that Robin is probably hallucinating again and tells him to go to bed. He continues playing Tetris when Nightwing comes in and accidentally scares Bruce. Nightwing asks who the new Robin is and Bruce says that he found him on the streets after Dick left. Nightwing explains to him that his life hasn't been going well recently, so he asks Batman if he could rejoin the team as Robin. Batman agrees. But, Robin overheard their conversation and asks Batman what will he do if Nightwing joins. Batman, out of fury, smashes a glass on Robin's face and Robin screams out of pain. Nightwing and batman then see Robin in the Hospital and they have a chat about health insurance and when they leave, Batman knocks Robin's bed over Batman and Nightwing ( in his old suit ) are on a building and they see a woman ( which batman thought he saw the ugly lady ) whose being mugged and when batman is about to save her he counts down from ten he sees robin is beating up the thug, gets the lady's number, and grapples back which aggravates batman in bat cave robin ( who is out of costume ) wakes up and Alfred reports Bruce has made him the new butler and helps him become one but he accidentally gives Bruce's guests rat poison when they were having tea ( but superman was the only one alive ) back in the streets batman and robin have a chat and robin goes in a cool looking car to go play poker with the justice league which makes batman completely mad Alfred then shows robin how to use the bat mop which robin confused why batman names everything after bats then batman comes in and asks where his gun is and Alfred asks what the problem is and batman answers that Nightwings better then him and robin says he can replace him but batman says "No ways Tim I'd rather deal with a giant douche then have headaches 24/7." then Tim decides to kill nightwing after he shoots Alfred after Hannah Montana Bruce is seen drinking says es alone when Night wing comes in and informs him villains have escaped and Bruce accepts but only if they drive in his bat-mobile and Nightwings says hes too drunk but he says hes buzzed then they drive and crash into stuff Robin is seen with all the villains and plans to kill Nightwings then batman and Nightiwngs comes in and after saying a better one-liner batman shoots him in the face but nightwings is alive because of his bullet proof face then robin yells you idiots shoot them and they do but Nightwings then comes in, throws a batarang at crocs face, smacks two-face against the wall( who is then accidentally shot by the riddler ) and while that's happening batman attack the joker and they roll out then nightwings attack riddler then robin gets a machete and charges then batman and joker are still rolling outside then after falling off a hill they stare at each other and batman rips joker's heart out Back in the lair riddler is seen dead and nightwings and robin fight which ends shortly when robin gets decapitated from his own machete then Nightwings says he came out a-head ( ahead ) then batman says dammit After the credits Batman asks Nightwing to take him to the hospital cause joker stuck a knife in his ass when he does he trips and forgets becoming nightwing and batman says he changed his mind and he says where am i and whos head is that? batman then says its not important and says they'll get dairy queen and robin says hes the best and batman says i know and winks at the audience Cast Batman, Robin\ Tim Drake - Forrest Whaley Nightwing\ Dick Grayson\ Robin 1 - Mason Howerton Alfred, Joker, Killer Croc - Keshen Sheken Riddler - Michael Gallagher Street Slut - Amanda Teeter Announcer - Brock Baker Video Lego Batman - Nightwing's Return on YouTube Category:Lego Batman